Dentist Appointment
by Deep.Dark.Yet.Dangerous
Summary: Timothy Jackson Drake, known around the world as the third Robin: Boy/Teen Wonder. He's fearless. Until it comes to the doctor's. So when he gets a cavity, it's up to his older brother to get him to the dentist's. The following fic includes a slightly loopy teenaged crime fighter. May or may not make into chapters.


_**Dentist Appointments**_

_**Chapter 1 ~ Red Robin (Tim Drake)**_

_**Let The Torture Commence! ^.^**_

_**By DeepDarkYetDangerous**_

It was just another calm day at the Wayne Manor, hidden within the dense trees, which had lost most of their leaves for the winter.

At least, it was, up until the oldest adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, found his adopted brother, Tim Drake, who was hiding in the shadows, above the cabinets in the entertainment room, which held all of the games and toys of the four boys and young men who lived in the manor.

But Dick knew that if he didn't catch his younger brother by surprise, then Tim would run, and this game of cat and mouse would have to start all over again.

So Dick left the room with a small "Hum... Not here either..." to himself.

Or so it seemed, as Dick slipped into the shadows at the very last moment as quietly and stealthily as possible, and made his way across the dimly lit room like the ninja he is.

Before Tim even knew what hit him, he was laying on the ground, clutching his head from impact with the ground.

"Come on Tim." Dick told the smaller boy under him with crossed arms. One could easily tell he was done with this game from the frustration that was evident in his brilliant blue eyes. "We're going to be late."

The smaller boy looked up at his older brother figure with fear stricken eyes.

"Do I really have to?" came the almost pathetic argument from the 16-year-old, who was still sprawled out on the entertainment room floor.

"Yes, you do. You have to go to the dentist to get your wisdom teeth removed. Come on, you were complaining about how your wisdom teeth were 'oh so painful' the past few days, so you have to go get them removed." The 26-year-old said, quoting his younger, abet adopted, brother in a falsetto voice.

"First of all, I do not sound like that," Tim argued, trying to grab onto anything within arm's reach, as Dick started to drag him by his ankles towards the door.

"Yes... yes you do... Bruce said so, so it's final." Dick grunted, struggling with his struggling brother, ending all argument as he looked down at his wristwatch. "Crap! Were already late!"

And at that Dick grabbed his younger brother by the armpits, dusted him off a little, then almost literally dragged Tim, who was very unwilling to go, to the garage.

The two hopped on Dick's blue and black motorcycle and, upon opening the garage, left hastily, even before the garage even finished opening all the way.

~o.O.0.O.o~

It was somewhere around 15 minutes to a half hour later when Dick was called into the back of the dentist's office.

"You're Timothy's brother, right?" the dentist asked, shaking Dick's hand, a kind smile on his slightly wrinkly face.

"Adopted, but still the same." Dick replied, returning the gesture. "He wasn't too much of a hassle, was he?"

"Oh, I've had much worse than him. Much, much worse." the dentist joked. "Nearly lost a figure once!" the last part he wasn't joking about, as Dick observed the ring of teeth shaped scars that ringed the dentist's right index finger.

"Well, anyways, Timothy wasn't too bad, he got his wisdom teeth removed with little issues, and nothing else seemed to be of any great importance to be fixed." the dentist continued with a small clear if his throat. "His teeth seem to be in pretty good shape, especially for a 16-year-old boy, not to mention with your families, er, extra-curricular activities." the dentist chuckled a bit at the inside joke, and Dick couldn't help but to crack a small smile as well.

"Well, the biggest thing is, the anesthetics that we used to numb him, have left him a little... out of it... Also, he can eat as soon as he wants, but make sure that he doesn't chew his cheek. I recommend no solid foods until he can properly feel his mouth, which should be in..." He looked at his wristwatch. "I'd say around two or three hours. I actually had one girl would was eating something watching tv, and for the two or three hours her mouth was numb, was chewing her cheek completely raw!" the dentist exclaimed.

"So when can I give him pain medicine for when the anesthesia wears off then?" Dick asked.

" I would give him pain medicine after about two hours, since he'll probably be in a bunch of pain, seeings how most people are in at least a little pain after getting their wisdom teeth removed." The dentist informed Dick. "Oh, and one last thing, if he's complaining about his gums hurting for over a week and a half, two weeks, call back and make another appointment." he finished, just as his assistant came out, helping Tim walk into the room.

"Hey... Dick..." Tim slurred, waving slightly to his brother, leaning heavily on the smaller female assistant, giggling like a madman.

Dick had to work to not laugh at Tim's face, as it was in an almost 'high' facial expression, with half opened, blurry eyes, and a smile that reached from ear to ear..

'This is gonna be a long ride home...' Dick thought to himself, sighing at the thought.

**I don't know when or why I wrote this, but I'm in a writing mood right now, so I reread this, edited this, and got the great idea to post this. I have no idea where I was going with this. I think it was just me wanting to write Tim in a loopy/high state. This may have been written around the time I had a cavity.**

**Comment with your thoughts.**

**If I do continue, I think the next chapter will just be the others reacting to Tim.**

**Not sure. Most of my fics aren't planned, and just sorta happen...**

**NOTE! I have updated this story! Please reread if you have already read it! A LOT has been altered.**

**When I originally wrote this, I think it was before I got my cavity filled, so I was incorrect in the information stated in this fic! (You don't get loopy for a cavity...)**

**I have now done my research, and this fic is now more correct.**

**Thank you to Leradomi for reviewing and pointing this out.**

**So, please comment and let me know if you think I should continue this fic, and possibly give me your thoughts about what interactions Tim should have at Mt. Justice, as that would be the plot of the next chapter, if it happens.**

**Oops, I guess that would be possible spoilers then, wouldn't it? :3**


End file.
